De vuelta a negro
by CielaBella
Summary: Pansy-Draco-Hermione Pansy le da todo lo que quiere, es aventurare, exotica y salvaje; Hermione es dulce, tierna e inocente. Sí, siente amor, o algo parecido, pero amor por las dos, de una forma diferente...
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! Yo de nuevo para variar con un nuevo fic que no se cmo va a terminar, o sea si :) No tengo mucho que decir, nada mas que porfavor dejen reviews y que disfruten la historia, gracias._

_**disclaimer: **ningun personaje me pertenece._

* * *

1. Como comienza el fin

_Sus ojos grises se abrieron antes que el sol terminara de recargarse para brillar en el cielo, reemplazando a la luna que ahora ni pensaba en descansar. Sus ojos grises mudaron de posición varias veces; primera observó el techo, casi como si intentara traspasarlo con la mirada nublada; después, lentamente, con un dejo melancólico bajó hasta la luna, que redonda los acogía en su frialdad burlesca; y por último, antes de dejar el comienzo a un circulo vicioso, la miró a _ella_, a ella quien durante tantos meses se dibujó en su mente como un tatuaje echo con fuego, marcándolo por mucho tiempo, que en su momento, él pensó que sería por siempre, pero resultó que la marca se borró lentamente, mitigada por el placer del compás de sus cuerpos en un juego erótico. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Acaso todo se dio por finalizado? Tanto luchó para tenerla en su cama, y no sólo por el sexo, si no por el hecho de tenerla cerca, de quererla y entregarle lo que nadie le pudo entregar, ¿para que ahora ya dejara de sentir ese hueco lleno y votar su contenido satisfactorio, por el mismo hueco vacío de antes? ¿Tan destinado estaba a desechar la felicidad para poder llenarla de actos de vaga satisfacción, que sólo contentan al corazón por momentos cortos? _

_Y se veía tan hermosa ahí, desnuda, con su pequeño cuerpo de niña junto al suyo, que era tan blanco y tan formado como un hombre, sus pieles blancas en contacto, su pequeño y delgado brazo rodeando su pecho fuerte y levemente inflado, tanto como de músculos como de orgullo. Pero esa noche no quería sentir orgullo, quería salir corriendo y descargar su melancolía en cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa bastaría, porque ya no quería hacerlo con el cuerpo de _ella_. ¡Si! Estaba usada, sucia, y él la ensucio, con su cuerpo y con su amor, con sus ganas de tenerla cerca y ser su príncipe azul, cuando era el malo, el ogro de la película, del cuento de hagas, el ogro atrapado en el cuerpo de príncipe azul, tal vez un ogro con complejos de príncipe azul, ¿Ya quién sabe? Las paginas de su historia de hadas, bueno, la de ella, fueron arrancadas con cada gemido que ambos lanzaron durante esa noche. _

_Despertó ella también, entre el cuerpo de Draco y las sábanas. Y no despertó con una sonrisa, de hecho, ninguno sonreía, una mueca, exacta en las caras de ambos, llena de abatimiento, cerca del arrepentimiento. ¿Qué pasó? Si se buscaron tanto, no todo podía terminar así. Ambos sentían un vacío y a la vez ambos se avergonzaban de querer comentarlo. Lucharon mucho para llegar a eso y cuando lo conseguían, cuando por fin lo conseguían, era el acto más vacío e insatisfactorio. Pero, no, no fue insatisfactorio, con sinceridad, fue el mejor sexo de sus vidas, tampoco Hermione podía alardean de sus actos sexuales, su primera vez fue esta, pero fue mágica, fue maravillosa, pasó del miedo al dolor y luego al cielo y cada vez más arriba y arriba y arriba, sin dejar de llegar, para cuando llegaron al clímax casi por cuarta vez, cayeron en picada al sueño, creyeron que al despertar todo sería genial, pero no, se engañaron en el calor de la historia, en el calor del sexo. Para Draco fue el mejor sexo que haya tenido, por primera vez entregó algo, por única vez dio más de lo que recibió, o por lo menos quiso dar más de lo que pensó en recibir..._

* * *

Otra noche más. Pansy estaba en su cama nuevamente. Era fascinante, peligrosa, fácil y difícil, ella era lo que quería y él estaba a su disposición. Le encantaba verla desnuda, se sentía poderoso, como un Dios, poder admirarla en su totalidad, en su honestidad implantada en su organismo. Sí, al gente no lo veía en él, pero él, Draco, reconocía que en el momento del sexo, aparte de físicamente uno se encuentre desnudo, tanto mentalmente y en la "cuestión" de los sentimientos uno también esta desnudo; y no es que se haya vuelto sensible, o sensible por Pansy, simplemente era cierto. No hay como alardear, como fingir, si al final todo se resume a gemidos y palabras de amor, o de provocación, pero en esos momentos uno esta absolutamente revelado, no hay ropas para aparentar o máscaras imaginarias (o en ocasiones extraordinarias, verdaderas, totalmente tangibles). Las sábanas podrían esconderlos, aunque por extraña razón, todas las frases dichas eran totalmente sinceras. Draco se cuidaba mucho. Sabía lo que debía ocultar, no se exponía, simplemente no hablaba de más, intentaba no mentir mucho, no atemperaba sus palabras; bueno, algo... Es que tampoco le importaba mucho el futuro de la mujer con la que se revolcaban en diferentes camas, era mera cuestión de sexo, algo carnal.

Con Pansy era diferente, ella era exótica. Estaba familiarizada con sus puntos débiles, los frecuentaba siempre, sabía manejarlos a su gusto, conseguir las adecuadas reacciones que debía esperarse. Ella le entregaba todo lo que él deseaba, _todo... _todo, pero a su manera: una manera peligrosa, más allá de lo que se esperaba. Era la única que lo hacia gemir sinceramente, con quien podía exponerse tanto como quisiera, ya que la confianza entre ellos sobraba, pero claro, era una confianza calculada, muy calculada.

Recorrió con el dedo índice inventó un trayecto. Encerró los ojos negros de la chica en círculos, bajó por la nariz y rozó y dibujo lo labios carnosos. Bajó en línea recta por el cuello, por el pecho, en el seno... desvió la línea recta para encerrar casa pecho en grandes círculos; solucionada su obsesión con los pechos de la mujer, bajó por su ombligo llegando a su entrepierna. La entretuvo unos segundos, cuando las ganas empezaban a convulsionar su cuerpo y llenarla de placer. Con ambas manos apretó sus muslos, jugó con sus rodillas y terminó en sus pies.

-Comienzas a aburrirme-sentenció tranquilamente la mujer, con su voz casi en un murmullo excitado. Draco la miró un poco mosqueado, le desagradaba cuando Pansy se empecinaba en rebajar sus intentos de contentarla... o contentarse a si mismo, usando como medio el cuerpo de su presa. Aprisionó ambos pechos de la mujer, apegándose a su cuerpo-¿Eso? En serio cariño, quizás vaya a buscar más acción en otra cama; ya sabes, de esas no me faltan.

-Por que eres una perra, linda-sonrió irónicamente: ya lo sacó de quicio, ese día no fue uno de sus mejores días y que ella negara sus excelentes dotes de amante no era una solución agradable-. Habla mucho para tener esa boca tan pequeña, también recibe mucho...-sentenció subiendo una ceja acusadora, la huída de su sonrisa por una seriedad irritada tuvo efectos placenteros en él y los expresó en una pequeña sonrisa de lado, enmarcando su cara pálida y sudada-Tú tampoco haces nada, ¿qué pasa? ¿Pierdes dotes de Afrodita, linda? Jugar con tu cuerpo me tiene un poco aburrido.

-Muy bien...-se alejó, cerrando sus piernas y escondiendo sus senos entre sus manos: aquella posición encantó a Draco reviviendo a un amiguito que Pansy estaba esperando que apareciera-La solución es simple, yo me voy, hay otros hombres que lo hacen casi tan bien como tú, claro, esta noche tu desempeño puede ser superable por cualquiera, incluso... hasta como por el pecoso amigo de Potter, creo que se apellida Weasley.

Los grises ojos de Draco se entrecerraron y se congelaron de hielo. Las muñecas de Pansy quedaron aprisionadas en las grandes manos de Draco, quien apretaba fuertemente, encerrándolas con disgusto. La comparación con Weasley o con cualquier escoria despreciable hervía su sangre hasta evaporarla. Sin ningún miramiento la empujó fuera de la cama, sin mostrar interés que su frágil cuerpo chocara conrea el suelo y hacerse añicos.

La espalda de Pansy fue quien sufrió todo el golpe. Cayó desarmada, desprotegida y sin su ego venenoso. Seguramente la perversión de la situación fue lo que ánimo a Draco, o quizás la ira que él muchas veces canalizaba en sexo. El rubio prácticamente se lanzó sobre ella como un _león_ a su presa, lamentablemente ya la morena no estaba en condiciones de seguir con el peligroso juego de su hombre, estaba adolorida por el golpe en la espalda y también resentida: no era la primera vez que Draco la trataba con brutalidad, o le ponía nombres o la ignoraba, pero estaba enamorado de él, y que ahora mostrara una actitud que al rubio le atrajera la hizo volar y casi nunca se negaba a complacerlo. A fin de cuentas, él era de _ella_, nadie podía decir lo contrario, incluso hubieron veces que en caminaban tomados de la mano, fríamente y con superioridad, aún así era de la mano. Pansy era quien lo conocía, lo conocía casi enteramente, tampoco se abrió con ella en temas como el corazón, conocía que era lo que le molestaba y lo que no, pudo ser predecible para ella, mas Draco era más astuto que ella.

Draco la rescató del frío suelo y la aseguró sobre su cuerpo, protegiendo su golpe con el calor de sus brazos. Sus manos acariciaban la zona afectada quemándola placenteramente; Pansy comenzaba a calmarse, a ceder. Partieron lentos, entregándose, y de a poco, siguiendo el carácter de su rubio desalmado, aumentaron la intensidad.

En el fondo, ella sabía que se merecía el trato de él y lo terminaría reconociendo si su orgullo propio no le nublara la realidad. Tenía lo mismo de Slytherin que él: por eso creía que Draco la deseaba sobre cualquiera, atribuyendo al orgullo de macho que todos los hombres tienen y cuando eres Slytherin crece más, no le confesaba y prometía amor. Ella creía que si la quería, y que viablemente la amaba, o estaba camino a hacerlo, ¿y porqué no? Si Pansy tenía lodo lo que ella creía que a le gustaba o necesitaba: inteligencia, buen cuerpo, actitud venenosa, la de la mala en la película, seductora, carnívora, una presa que fácilmente y con agilidad podía volverse el cazador, orgullo, porte, sangre limpia, alguien importante que lo ayude a seguir en su mundo gris y apático, de príncipe seductor, de hombre viril, de héroe... Ella lo hacía, lo conquistaba cada noche con una actitud diferente, era malvada y sin compasión, lo inducía a la risa con observaciones cáusticas de los inferiores, lo enloquecía con sus movimientos felinos y afrodisíacos. Usaba el tipo de ropa que a él le gustaba que las mujeres usaran, peligrosas y reveladoras. Draco la necesitaba, fin. A la vez, ella lo necesitaba. Su juego carnal la liberaba, la hacía volar, no se podía comparar con nadie y su lista de comparación no era despreciable. Cuando lo comparaba a propósito era para conseguir un sexo más salvaje, nada más.

Se confortaba sola, sin la necesidad de palabras dulces fuera del acto, porque Draco sí decía cosas dulces y sólo a ella, que lo tenía claro, no era como a las otras, que antes de conseguir lo que quería, o sea, en el proceso antes de ello, podía soltar cosas dulces y amorosas, pero eran falsas, ya que estaba vestido y no desnudo y era desnudo cuando revelaba sus verdadero yo, no con ropa, como ellas pensaban, era desnudo cuando estaba expuesto y no podía mentir, desnudo y no vestido... Con Pansy estaba, la mayor parte del tiempo, desnudo; estaban desnudos ante el otro y no se mentían, ya que no podían, era como si nacieran o murieran, no podían mentir al nacer porque no conocen la mentira y no pueden mentir al morir porque la muerte es sabia y lo sabe todo, además de ser una dictadora, que te obliga a decir lo verdadero, escupiendo **todo. **Pero en el momento de estar desnudo por placer, las cosas ocultas podían seguir ocultas, esas cosas no se revelaban si uno no quería, porque no se miente nada más, uno no se sincera si sabe lo que hace, esta expuesto sin la necesidad de quedarse vacío de secretos.

Sí, se querían, se reían juntos y conversaban juntos, ¿Por qué, entonces, él no se declaraba? Podía mentirse diciendo que se iba a aburrir y, eventualmente, dejarlo, pero en eso se mentía y lo reconocía. Si Draco le gritaba o era brusco con ella, era por algo claro y era porque ella lo provocaba y lo buscaba, le gustaba ese Draco enojado, lleno de rabia, como un dragón a puntos de comerse a su presa, enfurecido por la pelea y el dolor, si estaba enojado ella traspasaba sus ojos y veía algo más, no tan claro como si el le dijera, pero algo era algo y ella podía manejarse con eso. Y sentir el calor que el de daba enojado, las llamas de odio... si se enojaba con ella era porque estaba interesado.

Si la buscaba aburrido en clases, o cuando estaba solo, ¿no significaba que la pensaba? ¿Qué constantemente aparecía en su mente y el añoraba? ¡No se estaba dando falsas esperanzas! Era un hecho innegable. Sus ojos le so decían, algunas veces la ha mirado con algo más que amistad o deseo, con algo sincero que la conmovió hasta las lágrimas.

Era mentira cuando decían que el no amaba, que no tenía corazón, porque Pansy lo ha sentido, lo ha sentido apresurarse por ella. Como cuando esa vez... Estaban solos, si, en un pasillo poco transitado, cerca de las mazmorras, un pasillo muy oscuro, con pocas luces que lo revivan. Ella vigilaba porque era la prefecta que debía hacerlo y el la siguió, porque la pensó esa tarde y quiso estar con ella, sólo estar con ella. Se enfrentaron seriamente, en silencio. Pansy fue quien quebró la paralización. Se acercó lentamente, con su afrodisíaco movimiento de caderas en los ojos de Draco, quien sonreía con seducción. Cerró la distancia en un abrazo, escondiendo un costado de su cara en el pecho de Draco. Y el correspondió el abrazo, con fuerza, pero no con tanta como para lastimarla, si no un abrazo de oso, protector, lleno de algo, puede que de calor. Pansy escuchó su corazón acelerarse con energía. Primero lo escuchó y luego lo sintió, sentía sus dos golpes, sístole y diástole, sístole y diástole... golpeaban su oreja dulcemente.

Draco si amaba, solamente no ha tenido la ocasión para demostrarlo, y la gente le tenía respeto o miedo, y gracias a eso no iba a demostrar su capacidad de amar. Tampoco nunca nadie lo dejó amar. Gracias a la cómoda posición de su padre en el circulo de confidentes del señor oscuro su futuro estaba marcado, y esa obligación era más grande que su destino; él no era muy creyente en eso del destino, pero la insistentes platicas de Pansy lo llevaban a pensar más allá de sus creencias impuestas. Supo que el pudo ser alguien mejor si no le hubieran dicho que hacer desde pequeño y no era que no fuera una gran persona, porque lo era, una de las mejores, por lo menos se lo repetía siempre y podía hasta creerlo, pero era algo dependiente, ya que casi nunca hizo algo por si sólo, no sin el mandato o una mínima intervención de un superior. Y debe ser por esa razón que se inclinó tanto al sexo, ganándose el nombre de promiscuo y ninfómano, es que era en el sexo cuando era él, cuando nadie le decía que hacer, actuaba como quería y era bueno, ningún superior, ningún mayor amargado le decía que lo estaba haciendo mal, además de que todas le decían lo bueno que era, los orgasmos y los gemidos de sus presas le decían a gritos lo bueno que era.

Sí, todo estaba perfecto hasta que la miro a _ella_, por unos segundos, con otros ojos...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

**Capitulo II. Contacto**

Otra noche en la que _no_ acababa en la cama de Pansy. Camina por los pasillos, desordenado, prácticamente desvestido, su camisa estaba abierta, parte metida en los pantalones, parte, sus pantalones abajo, dejando ver un poco sus calzoncillos grises, sus manos se escondían en sus bolsillos y si cabello iba desordenado, cayendo en su cara, enmarcando sus facciones, calentando su cuello, en fin, libre. Sus pasos eran descuidados, desprendidos, volando en el suelo, iban intranquilos, asustados. Su mirada no estaba orientada al frente, miraba cualquier cosa, curioseaba.

_Esa mirada_, esa única mirada bastó para descontrolarlo, mover sus hormonas. ¿Ella? Seriamente se cuestionaba, ¿ella? Físicamente no era despreciable, creía, no se notaba mucho su cuerpo detrás de toda la ropa que usaba para esconderse, en alguna oportunidad pudo posar sus ojos fugazmente sobre las líneas de su cuerpo, como esa vez en el baile de navidad, con su vestido rosado y su cabello alisado, pero no eran impresionantes, eran demasiado comunes, demasiado comunes... Sus senos eran pequeños, se notaron en el vestido, su trasero estaba un poco inflado, pero tenía, no sabía en que condiciones se encontraba, era bajita, por lo tanto largas las piernas no las tenía, era delgada, no demasiado y tenía una cintura pequeña, poca. ¡Alto! ¿Desde cuando se memorizó las líneas de la mujer? ¿Cuándo absorbió sus escasas curvas? ¿Cuándo se dio el tiempo de realmente mirarla tanto como para memorizar su cuerpo?

Pero la mirada de ella se quedó impregnada en su mente. Le complicaba estar así. Andaba como borracho, desalmado, con un vacío exagerado. Quería encontrársela de nuevo, escupirle unas verdades y eliminar sus ojos de sus recuerdos, ¡oh, si! Y su cuerpo. ¿Estaría a estas horas? Seguramente en las habitaciones de los prefectos, él también dormía ahí y estaba seguro de que casi nunca la encontraba ahí, pero claro, tampoco él dormía mucho en ese dormitorio, se quedaba en el cuarto multipropósito, que era más práctico.

Era muy tarde para encontrársela, tampoco esperaba hacerlo, pero no sería extraño. Seguramente se encontraba perfeccionando una de sus tareas perfectas, rellenándola con cosas de más, por si acaso. ¡Bien! Alguien como ella no le podía interesar, y lejos de las comparaciones de sangre, que si las contemplaba, si no con solo mirarla, era burda, cualquiera, común y él era diferente, con clase, impresionante. Sus personalidades y su físico no iban juntos, por eso mismo nunca se dio el momento de mirarla con otros ojos, nunca hasta ahora...

Todo fue culpa de su amigo Blaise, desde hace un tiempo, desarrolló una obsesión de competir con Draco sobre el sexo, y Draco se negaba rotundamente a competir, porque para él, el sexo no era algo pasajero y sin importancia, no era una mera entretención como apostar en los juegos de azar o algo por el estilo, para Draco, el sexo era algo serio. Conquistar a una mujer y llevarla a la cama era casi un ritual. Era, en resumidas palabras, un Don Juan. Las admiraba y las adoraba. Rozar sus cuerpos, describir sus curvar, encontrar lugares y puntos secretos, bautizar lugares... El no jugaba con ellas, las aliviaba. Nuevamente, eran un tesoro, importantes. Las trataba con amor, con respeto, con admiración, brindarle placer a una era su dicha, era algo suyo, plenamente suyo.

Blaise Zabinni ofreció una nueva apuesta, quien se llevase a Hermione Granger primero a la cama ganaba cien galeones de oros. Draco, por supuesto se negó, a pesar de que iba contra su ética, tampoco se iba a insinuar ante Hermione Granger, simplemente no estaba a su altura.

-Blaise, no-sentenció Draco, fuera de rodeos-Podría aceptar tu apuesta, cosa que no haré por las razones que ya conoces, pero ya sabemos el resultado, ganaría yo. Si tuvieras algo de orgullo, amor propio y sentido común, no te rebajarías tanto como para intentar acostarte con la sabelotodo.

-Draco, por favor, borra ese aire de superioridad, que te podría ganar fácilmente, como ya sabes, a mi no me odia tanto como a ti-sonrió su amigo, contestándole con el mismo porte orgulloso.

-No me interesa, sabes que no participo en ese tipo de apuestas-finalizó un poco mosqueado-. Deja de insistir, jamás vas a conseguir que participe en una de tus estúpidas apuestas, además, nunca llegarías al numero de mujeres que yo tengo.

-¡Pero Draco! ¿Qué te importa ella?

-Es una sangre sucia-contestó, al borde de golpear a su amigo. Sinceramente, a veces Blaise Zabinni le disgustaba... y mucho.

-Ya te has acostado con sangres sucia antes, ¿por qué ahora no?-Blaise Zabinni se respondió, prácticamente solo, sonriendo a sus anchas se acomodó en el sillón, infló su pecho y sus ojos se tornaron desafiantes-Es porque sabes que te voy a ganar, ¿no?

-Si, Blaise, exactamente eso, me carcome las entrañas pensar que la ratona de Granger prefiera acostarse contigo que conmigo, ¡oh, cruel mundo!-cantó irónicamente, sin despegar la vista de su libro y sin cambiar el tono monótono y cansado de toda la charla.

Consiguió calmar las ansias, que se dedicó la mañana entera de hacer notar su imaginaria victoria a Draco, jurándose a si mismo que era verdad. Mientras ya no insistiera en que participara en una apuesta, Draco estaría más tranquilo, aunque reconocía que la fanfarronería de su amigo lo irritaba demasiado.

Fue en el almuerzo. En el almuerzo la miró y se congeló, no logró mudar su mirada por un largo rato o tal vez corto, por lo menos para él, fue largo, muy largo. Ella ni nadie lo notaron. Agradeció por eso, que alguien lo haya pillado mirando de esa manera a Hermione Granger no hubiera sido algo dichoso para explicar. Pero nadie lo notó. Disfrutó verla así de sencilla, sin reconocer emociones, se memorizó cada facción, cada movimiento, se deleitó con su presencia y su armonía.

Pansy Parkinson lo bajó de su nube; ella reclamaba su atención, seguramente por algún tema sin interés, no estaba seguro, ya que no le prestó ni un segundo de su atención y se esfumó rápidamente del Gran Comedor, avergonzado de encontrarse mirando a Hermione Granger. No se lo esperaba, pero estaba ansioso por encontrársela de nuevo en una de sus tantas clases compartidas, seguir su mano alzada, mirarla anotar o prestar atención, en fin, enfocar su propia atención en ella y no en la clase.

Se preguntó ansioso que habría debajo de los kilos de ropa que Hermione Granger acostumbraba a llevar encima. Claramente era como cualquier mujer, pero contemplaba las proporciones. A simple vista, no creía que los senos de Hermione Granger fueran grandes, posiblemente su mano podría casi atraparlos enteros, y eso no era un inconveniente, de hecho, los prefería así, le incomodaban los senos grandes, le costaba atraparlos y eran casi incontrolables.

Algo extraño le sucedía, intentaba mantener su porte elegante, pero al mirarla era como si esa coraza se cayera de a pedazos, a una gran velocidad. Afortunadamente nunca se vio obligado a compartir clases o tareas con ellas, casi nunca formaban grupos, pero cuando lo hacían, normalmente se formaban grupos de gente con afinidad, únicamente para evitar ciertos problemas. Tampoco esperó alguna vez quedarse a solas con ella, no se esperó encontrarla justamente a ella en ese pasillos a esas horas de la noche.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-envenenó la tranquilidad con su ira fingida, pero tan real... Logró que ella se pusiera de guardia, esperando otro ataque. Viendo que Draco Malfoy no agregaba nada más a su descortesía, avanzó lentamente, firme. Draco se confundió por un momento y asumió que los pasos que daba la mujer eran para acercarse a él, contrario a lo que preveía, ella pasó de largo, a escasos centímetros de rozarlo-Te hice una pregunta, debes responderla.

Ella se detuvo y una sonrisa molesta se asomó en su rostro, el no la veía claro, sólo su espalda, con su pequeña cinturita y su cabello enmarañado, como si algo hubiera explotado ahí hace mucho tiempo atrás y nadie se hubiera molestado en arreglar. Tomó su propio tiempo para girarse y brindarle una hipócrita sonrisa a Draco Malfoy.

-¿Desde cuándo debo, o te importa, que hago? ¿Es importante para ti saber que hago acá? Es que acaso estoy interrumpiendo una cita tuya con... ¿tu mano?-preguntó lentamente, asumiendo alguna deficiencia de Draco Malfoy por las frases largas.

Draco Malfoy tensó la mandíbula, apretando los dientes con fuerza. Tuvo que reconocer que la chica fue ingeniosa en su comentario. Decidió jugar un poco. Relajó la mandíbula y reemplazó su seriedad por una sonrisa prometedora. A Hermione Granger la asustó un poco, entornó levemente los ojos, arrugando el entrecejo; de todas maneras, se preocupó, especialmente, de no eliminar su sorpresa.

-Me estas haciendo perder el tiempo, Malfoy, tu sonrisa no ayuda mucho-sentenció.

-¿Por qué arrugar el entrecejo, Granger, tienes miedo?-rió Draco acercándose.

-Es que sentí mal olor, pero ahora que hablas, me doy cuenta que es tu aliento-sonrió inocentemente. Giró sobre sus talones y desapareció en la oscuridad, sin dejar oportunidad a Draco para responder. Sinceramente, Draco sonrió sinceramente, sin muecas ni nada; realmente era inteligente, rápida con las respuestas: con lo mojigata que era ella, le impresionó que palabras tan crueles y frías, casi hablar como un Slytherin verdadero. Sus labios se tensaron, le incomodó considerarla como alguien de su casa. Decidió seguirla, sin saber muy bien porqué, pero algo impulsó sus pies para alcanzarla.

No reconoció el trayecto a la casa de los Gryffindor, no estaba seguro de donde realmente iba. Se fijó en su pijama, era enorme, algo merecido de una abuela, pero en ella se veía... algo como... ¿adorable? Si, eso era. Sus tobillos se veían delgados, entre lo grande que era la falda y lo grande y peludas que eran los zapatos de levantarse. Hermione caminaba extraordinariamente lento, disfrutando los detalles escondidos del castillo, algo que él no hacía, se preocupaba mas de mirar seductoramente a algunas chicas, y cuando estaba solo, miraba a puntos vacíos, pensando en sus cosas, reviviéndolas algunas veces.

-Por un momento lo asumí como algún tipo de paranoia producida por la oscuridad y la soledad del castillo...-comenzó Hermione, deteniéndose. Draco percibió el enojo en su voz-pero ahora verifico que eres tú.

-No voy donde tu vas-dijo sin pensar. Hermione borró su sonrisa y lo miró, leyendo su frío rostro hecho de mármol.

-Te felicito, entonces, ¿dónde vas?-tampoco pensó su pregunta, sólo la lanzó, para decir verdad, estaba algo cansada para comenzar una batalla de insultos-No es que me importe, quiero saber para no tener que toparme contigo más adelante, ya sabes, por prevención.

-Done vas tu mejor, para yo no tener que toparme contigo-contestó acercándose a ella.

-Sinceramente, estás vacío-rió tranquilamente, ofendida por la estupidez del chico. Se volteó, dejándolo nuevamente sin posibilidad de contestar. Se cuestionó en cada paso que daba la razón que le impulsó en hablarle, no esperaba que de su boca salieran frases coherentes. Pero le sonrió. ¡Y con seducción! La última vez que alguien hizo eso fue cuando mantuvo una relación con Krum, hace unos dos o tres años atrás. Le gustaba esa sonrisa, leía sobre ellas siempre en sus libros de romances. De todas manera, Draco no era de aquellos hombres que aparecían en sus libros.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje presente en la historia me pertenece, son obra de J

**Disclaimer****: Ningún personaje presente en la historia me pertenece, son obra de J.K Rowling. **

3.- Un Hombre Más

El cuerpo de Pansy era aceptablemente comparable con una escultura, naturalmente perfecto, firme y frío como el indiferente mármol. Sus escasos defectos eran velados por una variabilidad de curvas pronunciadas. Envolver ese cuerpo de marfil de caricias era un ritual enardecido, reconquistar nuevos sectores de piel canela era algo narcótico. Estaba conciente de su masiva participación en el ritual de adoración y entre el furor y la idolatría profesada, con más intensidad al cuerpo que al individuo en si, encontraba fascinante renombrar los territorios que él desvirginó tiempo atrás, casi como si marcara su territorio, impregnándole su olor a hombre y marcándola como su propiedad. Y ella disfrutaba más con él que con otros, pero con un vacío permanente; la falta de reciprocidad de su amante, transmutó al sexo a una aproximación del amor, atiborrándola de erróneas impresiones, favoreciendo la llegada al cielo, uno imaginario, claramente, para luego dejar caer con displicencia sobre el suelo, donde prospera como un hongo en su interior el sentimiento vació y desdeñoso de todos los días.

Y en medio del apogeo de su indiferencia, advertía su capacidad de amar como cualquier otra persona, y se martirizaba todas las noches, agazapada en la tristeza de que no derrumbaba la inexperta capacidad de amar en ella, de modo que la guardaba en un cofre, escondiéndola para no sufrir. ¡Tanto era como ella lo conocía que sobrevino el segundo específico de crecer! ¡De abandonar las falsas esperanzas, las malas instrucciones que él no daba equivocadamente, aquellas que ella deseaba leer a su manera!

Conforme a la mísera huella de amor propia se dejaba querer en las noches. Ignoraba inconscientemente la clara palabrería de madrugaba, cuando muchos hablaban de la mujer con la que se acostaron, asemejándola a un juguete desechable. Con el pasar de las horas se acostumbró a ser tema en las bocas de los alumnos, no era su actividad extracurricular preferida, tenía presente otros intereses.

-Si es una...-comentaba un pelirrojo, con la silueta de la protagonista de sus comentarios en sus pupilas-¡Se acostó con tres hombres a la vez!

-Basta Ronald-ordenó severamente Hermione Granger, cada vez que usaba su nombre completo, la situación se tensaba, la chica mostraba clara indignación en lo tajante de su modulación-, comienzas a parecerte a tu noviecita, ¿quién diría que era contagioso?

-Hermione, no me parece cómico que te burles de Lavender-masculló su amigo-; además, no es que estemos blasfemando o algo por el estilo, estamos hablando de hechos infalibles...

-¿Cuándo estuviste aprendiendo palabras nuevas?-interrumpió Hermione indignada-¡¿Puedes callarte, ya?! ¿Qué te importa lo que haga? ¿Tanto influye en tu vida? ¿En que te la modifica? ¡Detesto tu nueva relación y no me canso de repetírtelo! Desde que estás con esa celosa, cabeza hueca, que en lo único que se preocupa, aparte de tener las piernas abiertas para cuando tú te emocionas, son los chismes, que, cuando no hay, ¡los inventa! Te comportas superficialmente.

-Para ser una persona tan odiada por ti-atacó tras un silencio, incómodo con lo que estaba apunto de decir-, suenas mucho como a ella.

-Estas muerto para mi-murmuró con un ligero trepidar en su espina.

Sentenciar esas palabras a su amigo de toda la vida le dolía tanto a él como a ella, lamentablemente jamás habían sido compatibles y últimamente ya no charlaban, se gritaban. Mucho antes de que se emparejara con Lavender su relación de amistad pasó a ser una molestia y un peso innecesario: en su mente revoloteaban las inagotables riñas de ambos durante todo el día, para luego ser reemplazada por una nueva pelea. Era hora de suprimir la amistad que dejó de ser una amistad.

Ron no alcanzó a responderle cuando ella dejó en su silla nada más que el calor de su presencia, no se dio por aludido por la amenaza de las palabras de Hermione; actuó con normalidad la semana entera: no cruzaron palabras, ni siquiera se miraron, no pidió prestados sus apuntes personalmente, si los usó cuando ella se los brindaba a Harry.

-Te vi defenderme allá atrás-siseó una voz femenina escondida-, gracias.

Hermione giró sobre sus talones para encarar a la mujer perteneciente de la carrasposa voz:

-¿Desde cuando agradeces?-no era costumbre de ella contestar con brutalidad, aun así era inevitable controlarlo por lo molesta que la había dejado la disputa anterior- o mejor dicho, ¿desde cuando te ha importado lo que digan o piensen de ti?

-Siempre-suspiró a baja voz, perdiéndose entre la multitud de alumnos.

Siguió la orla de Pansy hasta que descaminó de su vista; la desazón y la aspiración a la regia presencia de Pansy, más su agraciado físico se lucieron una vez más en su interior. Podían creerla una gamberra -comentario del cual Hermione jamás estuvo de acuerdo, una gamberra no puede ser, si no cobra por sus noches, además, no veía en que influía a quien dejaba escurrirse por sus piernas, se molestaba cuando se encontraba con gente afectada de los actos de la morena-, pero su desempeño escolar esa impecable, siempre circundada por amigos y un gran positivismo, ni hablar de sus condiciones sociales y el amor de su familia, reflexionado desde un estudio apresurado e inexperto, sin miedo a exagerar, su vida era casi perfecta.

-Pero aún tiene cara de perro-se consoló a si misma, pensando en voz alta.

-¡Cuidado, Granger, de hablar de esa manera sobre Pansy!-Draco la acorraló detrás de un cuadrado pilar, ocultándose de la vista de todos-Estoy consiente de su... encantador parecido a un perro, y aún con eso, ella es mucho mejor que tu, incluso más bonita.

-Malfoy-entornó los ojos intentando mostrarse fuerte y temible-, no tienes idea de lo que estoy hablando, ni siquiera sabes si me refería a Pansy.

-Claro que lo sé, te vi hablando con ella-tener a Hermione bajo su peso, escondida detrás de su cuerpo, lo incitó a abusar un poco: apoyó su cadera sobre la de ella, quien tenía la espalda totalmente corvada, como si se estuviera entregando, cuando era Draco quien la forzaba a estar en esa posición, los hombros pegados en la muralla-. No quiero tu inmunda presencia cerca de ella, ¿entendiste? Temo que tu hediondez se le adhiera y ya no pueda placerla.

-¡Por Dios, Malfoy, no me interesa lo que hagas o vayas a hacer con Parkinson! No tienes que ventilármelo-intentó alejar las caderas, pero alcanzó a rozar más de la cuenta y apoyar sus pechos sobre el pecho de Draco.

-¿Qué intentas hacer, basura?-sonrió levantando una ceja y dejando a sus ojos perderse en su seno-No es muy propio de ti intentar alegrar el día de un hombre-río ante el estremecer del cuerpo de la joven.

La congelada yema del dedo de Draco contrastó con la tibieza del pecho (N/A: no los senos) cuando trazó su nombre y trazó el recorrió de su seno con lentitud. Si bien no gustaba de Hermione, era un hombre más y su hombría se despertaba y su intriga crecía.

Era un hombre más.


End file.
